vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
The MUSH Combat system, while coded to assist, is VERY roleplay intensive. We did this on purpose, as our desire is to see well posed battles, rather than Bang! BANG! He fall down. There are rules regarding combat, and we will explore those later, and they will be listed in Combat Rules. First, let's explore how Combat is actually viewed on the MUSH. The MUSH is based very much on a theme of violence. However, combat is not the 'be all, end all' of the MUSH's Roleplay. Personally, while I do enjoy shooting up a Human, or a Visitor, as a way to work out any aggression my day has built up, I also very much enjoy the more subtle sides of the War. However, believing any system on the MUSH will get more 'work' than the Combat system, would be naive on my part, hence this file. Let us explore the Roleplay that will lead to a fight, first. Combat Roleplay: Let us pretend some gal, we'll call her... Scarlett (of the G.I. Joe Team), and the Evil Queen of the Lizards, Diana, meet up in L.A. for some unplanned Roleplay. Here is an example of how things might go from your basic Roleplay, and build into a Highly intense Combat between the two Beauties. ACT 1: The Meeting. The Scene: Rodeo Drive, Beverly Hills Diana, having planned a Dinner Party for the Provisional Government of Los Angeles, and her Visitor Command Staff, is shopping for a new outfit, that will knock the socks off of anyone in attendance, that catches her eyes. She is, for what is probably the first time in awhile, alone, with no Shock Trooper Guard, because she wants this outfit to be a total surprise to all her guests. Scarlett, having just arrived in L.A., is looking for the local chapter of the Resistance. She spots a flash of Red, shopping, and smiles to herself. A Lizard out by themselves? Seems she could make a name for herself already. She moves after the Visitor, and something about her looks familiar... "Diana??" the Redhead asks herself. Yes... It is. She waits for Diana to come out of the store she is in, and walks up to her. Diana turns as the tall Redhead walks towards her, her human mask showing a curious look. She says nothing, but her hand does seem to rest on the ever-present Laser Sidearm that rests in a holster on her hip. "Well, aren't you pretty?" She asks, in her coy, but cool manner. Scarlett, not really caring for what Diana seems to be implying, just smiles, and her hand reaches into her belt, for a throwing knife. ---- NOW... Is it not obvious? It is time for Combat. *cue the music* The very first step in Combat, is working out the Pose Order. This can be done one of two ways. The first is simple... the two discuss it, and they than decide who goes first, and take turns Roleplaying the Fight. The second option seems to me, to be a little more realistic, and can allow for simulating a quick-draw. That is to allow the +init System (See +HELP +INIT) to decide the order. For this, we'll say they decided to use +init. For the First round, the System decides that Scarlett gets the first pose. So, now to ACT2: CATFIGHT! ---- Scarlett, having drawn a throwing knife, flings it at Diana, just to surprise the Visitor Commander. "Eat steel, cold heart", is her final response to the comment of Diana. (Now, Scarlett will +attack Diana, with the appropriate Weapon. See +HELP COMBAT so you know all the Commands) COMBAT: Scarlett attacks Diana with Knife and hits! DAMAGE: 16 (Now Diana gets to respond, after posing the hit/Miss) Diana, who was prepared, but not really expecting, for something of this Nature, is almost shocked as the knife goes into her stomach. However, since her uniform absorbed a lot of the blow, she just reacts as she must, and draws sidearm. She shoots at Scarlett, her weapon Not set to Stun, but that is just her way. Kill, or maim, first, ask questions later. COMBAT: Diana attacks Scarlett with Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! ---- Now, they could either continue with the previous Init order, or clear the Init and start again. If one or more is injured, sometimes it is best to Re-Init, as it will simulate the Damage taking affect, and causing problems for the wounded. Next, we will explore the end of the scene... Which, by luck, and using her venom to incapacitate Scarlett, Diana has won. ---- COMBAT: Diana attacks Scarlett with Visitor Venom Spit: Stun and hits! DAMAGE: STUN COMBAT: Diana has knocked Scarlett unconscious! Scarlett, having never been 'spit' at by a Visitor, was shocked when Diana spits in her face, but before she can do more than scream in pain, she falls over, the venom having knocked her out. ---- Now, there are choices... With Consent of Scarlett (And ADMIN/FACHEAD Approval) Diana could take Scarlett Prisoner. She could leave her Stunned on the ground, and escape the Fury of the G.I. Joe babe. She could stick around, tie Scarlett up and have her way with he....errr.. Question her. The choices are almost endless, as long as Consented to. For More information on Combat Rules, check out Combat Rules Category:News-Files